indefenseofthedawnfandomcom-20200216-history
Session 52
This session was played on February 8, 2018. Back - Next Synopsis Trivia * Spells cast: 5+ * Most common spell: 2+, Prestidigitation * Most spells cast: 2+, Ravaphine Transcript [''5:00 PM] DM: ''Wedan, 24 Jaqmont 3Y20 Riverrun It's the day of dinner, the day of the wedding, fitting it's Wedan. You're all waking up in your rooms at your new fancy mercenary company quarters or wherever you chose to sleep. Unfortunately, Gunnloda's a bit preoccupied and there's no food in the kitchens to cook anyway. [''5:06 PM] Kelsey - Urrak: Urrak lumbers into the common room, eyes red and head pounding. She looks like she didn't sleep a wink, even though she really slept like the dead. She's out of her usual leathers, instead she clad only in the traveling clothes Ryleigh had bought her in Bellbury. She finds a seat on a wood chair and tossles her locs with her hand. "Too bright out..." she mumbles to herself. ''[''5:09 PM] Alex - Nolanos: Nolanos shuffles into the room as well, yawning and rubbing his eyes. "Morning," he mumbles, plopping into a seat at the table. ''[''5:09 PM] Felicia - Seirixori: Seir walks in with Gunnloda, arms full of groceries from an early morning shopping trip, "Oh hey you guys are up." ''[''5:10 PM] Felicia - Seirixori: Seir passes them after her comment and sets all the stuff down in the kitchen seeing if Gunnloda wants any help first. ''[''5:09 PM] Ami-Chessy: Chessy walks in from outside, her pack is over her back and she holding her armor in one hand. She looks at the half-orc for a moment before walking up with bravado. "Which trunk is mine?" ''[''5:10 PM] Kelsey - Urrak: "Define 'up'." Urrak rubs her forehead "An' I left a note on th' left middle bunk fer ye, Chess. Remembered that at least..."(edited) ''[''5:11 PM] Ami-Chessy: Chessy nods and goes upstairs to put a few things away. ''[''5:12 PM] Nicole - Ryleigh: Ryleigh walks inside, dressed in her armor. "Good morning." She says to everyone before heading to the kitchen, carrying a bag of breakfast things. ''[''5:13 PM] DM: Gunnloda will start cooking and tell Seir she's got it handled if she wants to go talk with the "others". ''[''5:15 PM] Nicole - Ryleigh: Ryleigh sets the bag on the kitchen counter, hearing Gunnloda wave Seir's help off, Ryleigh is going to go back the main room. ''[''5:15 PM] Ami-Chessy: Chessy comes back down the stairs without her pack, but with her bowl in hand ''[''5:16 PM] Ami-Chessy: "There a washroom here?" ''[''5:18 PM] DM: Malica follows Chessy down, but makes sure to give her enough space before settling in next to Urrak, resting her lute on the table. ''[''5:16 PM] Nicole - Ryleigh: Ryleigh nods to Chessy in greeting but doesn't say anything to her. ''[''5:16 PM] Felicia - Seirixori: Seir leaves Gunnloda with a kiss and walks back to where the others are, ".. That's a good question. I didn't actually look around here at all last night." ''[''5:17 PM] Nicole - Ryleigh: "Too preoccupied?" Ryleigh grins at Seir. ''[''5:18 PM] Felicia - Seirixori: "Mm something like that." She shrugs, only a small smile on her face. ''[''5:19 PM] Ami-Chessy: Chessy rolls her eyes and wanders away to find the washroom on her own. ''[''5:19 PM] Kelsey - Urrak: Urrak leans her cheek on Malica's shoulder and mumbles "Mornin', raxo" ''[''5:21 PM] DM: Malica smiles. "Morning." ''[''5:21 PM] Nicole - Ryleigh: Ryleigh raises an eyebrow at Seir's reply, but doesn't want to address it in front of the others. ''[''5:22 PM] Kelsey - Urrak: "Take a load off, paladin," she straightens up rubs her eyes "Gunnloda's got things handled." ''[''5:24 PM] Nicole - Ryleigh: Ryleigh ignores Urrak and walks over to Seir. She whispers something to her. ''[''5:26 PM] Kelsey - Urrak: "Alright well fuck me then..." she grumbles under her breath. With a bit of an effort, she drags herself to the kitchen, she comes back soon after a couple of cups of water in her hands. They're a bit shaky as she places one in front of Malica and quickly downs the other. "So...when's this whole shindig happenin'?" ''[''5:27 PM] Nicole - Ryleigh: Ryleigh's eye flash in Urrak's direction, but then refocus on Seir. ''[''5:31 PM] Felicia - Seirixori: Seir whispers back, then answers Urrak, "After breakfast, before the dinner? It doesn't have to be fancy, I just wanted my friends and...and family there." ''[''5:32 PM] Nicole - Ryleigh: Ryleigh nods to Seir and moves to sit at the table. ''[''5:32 PM] Kelsey - Urrak: "What about folks y'just kind o' tolerate? They invited too?" she winks awkwardly ''[''5:33 PM] Felicia - Seirixori: Seir rolls her eyes and gives a little laugh, "I did say family, Urrak." ''[''5:34 PM] Kelsey - Urrak: Urrak can't help but laugh. "Aye, y'got me there." she coughs a bit and continues "Well, I'll try not t' be th' embarrassin' uncle."(edited) ''[''5:35 PM] Nicole - Ryleigh: "I'm sure you'll try." Ryleigh chuckles. ''[''5:36 PM] Kelsey - Urrak: "I mean, no promises." she rubs her head some more "Oof too loud, too loud..." ''[''5:37 PM] Felicia - Seirixori: Seir smirks and opens her mouth, a loud bang just going off to the side of Urrak. "I'm sorry, did you say loud?" ''[''5:38 PM] Ami-Chessy: Chessy comes back downstairs. Her hat is gone and her hair is wet and tied up out of her newly clean face. She is wearing clean deerskin pants and a very worn grey shirt. She sits at the far end of the table and watches. ''[''5:39 PM] Kelsey - Urrak: Urrak flinches and nearly falls out of her seat "FUCKIN'--Ughhh" she places her head on the table, covering it with her hands. "Y'really are jus' like my family" she whines from beneath them ''[''5:40 PM] Nicole - Ryleigh: Ryleigh gives Seir a pointed look, like 'that was cruel' but it's accompanied by a smile. "Urrak, did you have to much to drink last night?" ''[''5:41 PM] Kelsey - Urrak: "...Maybe." she doesn't move(edited) ''[''5:41 PM] DM: Gunnloda comes out with what might be a small trough full of eggs, bacon, and toast. A second trip brings dishes and utensils for everyone, and she lays a hand on Urrak's shoulder with a quiet whisper as she passes to sit by Seir. ''[''5:43 PM] Nicole - Ryleigh: "This looks amazing Gunnloda, thank you." ''[''5:43 PM] Kelsey - Urrak: Urrak sits up "Wow...that...thank ye, Gunnloda. For th' food as well." ''[''5:43 PM] DM: Gunnloda smiles. "You're welcome." ''[''5:43 PM] Ami-Chessy: Chessy grunts and raises her bowl in Gunnloda's direction. ''[''5:44 PM] Felicia - Seirixori: "Where's Dipper?" Seir asks Chessy as she picks at some food. ''[''5:45 PM] Ami-Chessy: "Outside i guess. Left him in the tree." ''[''5:46 PM] Ami-Chessy: Chessy fills her bowl with eggs and eats with her fingers. ''[''5:47 PM] Felicia - Seirixori: "Oh." She pouts a little, but goes back to picking at her food, her tail wrapping around Gunnloda again and she starts humming lightly. ''[''5:44 PM] Gay - Ravaphine: Rav appears when the food appears. "Gunnloda, you wonderful woman. Thank you so much." ''[''5:46 PM] Kelsey - Urrak: "Ah, Rav's been summoned." she starts to assemble a plate. ''[''5:48 PM] Alex - Nolanos: Nolanos perks up at the smell of food as well, having accidentally nodded off where he sat. "Wha- Gunnloda you're perfect, oh my gosh," he says, shaking off sleepiness and grabbing himself a plate of food.(edited) ''[''5:48 PM] Nicole - Ryleigh: Ryleigh quietly eats. ''[''5:50 PM] Felicia - Seirixori: Seir turns to Chessy again, food in her mouth, "Did you and Dipper want to come today, to our little ceremony thing? You can wear your not-dipper hat, well and anything you want actually. Why do you have a raccoon hat and a raccoon anyway?" ''[''5:53 PM] Ami-Chessy: Chessy shrugs. "Got nothing else to do, so I guess I'll show up. And I killed the raccoon that made the hat. Turned out she had kits. I felt bad so I tried to raise them. Two died, one stayed wild, and Dipper just stuck around." ''[''5:56 PM] Felicia - Seirixori: Seir chokes on her food, "Well... Okay then." ''[''5:57 PM] Kelsey - Urrak: "How...precious." Urrak shovels more food in her mouth and swallows "So, ye know what yer gonna say? T'bond these two in holy matrimony? Is Asten gonna make his glorious appearance? Wouldn't be outta line fer Seirixori."(edited) ''[''5:57 PM] Felicia - Seirixori: Seir snorts, "Not the one that will show up." ''[''5:57 PM] Kelsey - Urrak: "I'd like t' meet a god er two. I'd pop Gruumsh is his good eye." ''[''5:58 PM] Felicia - Seirixori: Seir frowns briefly, "They're not all bad." She mutters through more food. ''[''5:59 PM] Nicole - Ryleigh: "Urrak wouldn't know what to do if Asten showed up." Ryleigh wiggles her eyebrows. ''[''6:00 PM] Kelsey - Urrak: "Sure they ain't. But some sure are. An' how would you know what I'd do t' Mr. Sunshine? Y'seen him?" ''[''6:01 PM] Nicole - Ryleigh: "No, I haven't, but there's a reason he's the god of truth and freedom. Besides, Asten works through me - he doesn't have to show up." ''[''6:03 PM] Kelsey - Urrak: "Sure, sure." her hand twitches and scrapes her fork across the plate. "A-anyway I know ye don't want t' be a big fancy affair, Seirixori, but is there anythin' we can do t'help set up? I'd hate t' make one or both o' th' brides work any more on their weddin' day." ''[''6:06 PM] Felicia - Seirixori: "No? I don't think so?" She looks over at Gunnloda briefly, "I mean, I'd be okay doing it right here. Or well, maybe outside?" ''[''6:07 PM] DM: Gunnloda smiles and leans over to kiss Seir on the cheek. "I have no preference." ''[''6:07 PM] Nicole - Ryleigh: Ryleigh smiles, "Well, I'm prepared. So, whenever you two are ready - we can start." ''[''6:08 PM] Kelsey - Urrak: "Ah, a real do it yerself affair. Aye that was what me an...Ancy did. No frills. Who needs 'em, eh?" she looks over to Malica and rubs her neck "W-well I'm ready when ye are, y'lovebirds."(edited) ''[''6:10 PM] Felicia - Seirixori: Seir nods and stands, "I'll be right back." And heads up to the rooms. When she comes back she has a flower in one hand and her bow in the other. "After you guys put your stuff away? And then we can go get our fancy things!" ''[''6:11 PM] Nicole - Ryleigh: "Are you saying you want us in our fancy clothes?" Ryleigh's tone is a little teasing.(edited) ''[''6:13 PM] Alex - Nolanos: Nolanos beams, jumping a little in his seat, "This is so exciting." ''[''6:14 PM] Felicia - Seirixori: "What? Oh, no! I meant.. I meant after the ceremony?" Seir turns to Gunnloda, "Unless you want to?" ''[''6:14 PM] DM: She laughs. "I'm not marrying your clothes, sor'odko." ''[''6:17 PM] Felicia - Seirixori: Seir snickers, "Which is good because of how often I don't have them."(edited) ''[''6:18 PM] Nicole - Ryleigh: Ryleigh laughs into her hand as she takes her plate to kitchen and helps clear the table. ''[''6:19 PM] Kelsey - Urrak: "I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that." She chuckles as she clears her and Malica's plates. ''[''6:19 PM] Ami-Chessy: Chessy takes her empty bowl back upstairs ''[''6:22 PM] Gay - Ravaphine: Rav helps finish cleaning up the table ''[''6:23 PM] DM: Gunnloda walks over and gives Seir a hug around her middle. "Last chance. I'd understand if you wanted to wait." ''[''6:25 PM] Felicia - Seirixori: "Not a chance, tor beag. You're stuck with me." ''[''6:26 PM] Nicole - Ryleigh: Ryleigh opens the door, "Outside, right? How about the park?" ''[''6:27 PM] Felicia - Seirixori: "Perfect." ''[''6:28 PM] DM: It's worth noting that this might be the first time many of you have seen Gunnloda dressed in something other than her armor. She's just in plain clothes as she walks out with Seir. ''[''6:29 PM] Ami-Chessy: Chessy comes back downstairs and follows them out. ''[''6:30 PM] Kelsey - Urrak: Urrak lets out a breath and takes Malica's hand. She gives it a light squeeze as she leads them both out ''[''6:35 PM] Alex - Nolanos: Nolanos finishes his piece of toast and takes his plate to the kitchen. "Hey love, I think we're all heading out to do the thing. You coming?" He asks Rav.(edited) ''[''6:37 PM] Gay - Ravaphine: Rav casts presti a couple times to make sure the kitchen is spotless before skipping out to meet Nolanos. "I'm ready!" She grabs his hand and heads out. ''[''6:38 PM] Alex - Nolanos: "Let's do this!" He says, following her out with excitement in his step. ''[''6:44 PM] Nicole - Ryleigh: Ryleigh leads the others to a park near the guildhall. "What do you think, Seirixori? Will this do?" ''[''6:46 PM] Felicia - Seirixori: "Yep." She says, slightly distracted looking at the items in her hands. "This is gonna be really weird talking to a flower," She mutters to herself. ''[''6:53 PM] Nicole - Ryleigh: "Over here." Ryleigh waves their party to an area that's slightly move private due to the growth of the surrounding trees. ''[''6:58 PM] Felicia - Seirixori: Seir nods but stops several feet away from the area, "Just uh, give me a second." She turns so that she's facing away from everyone and speaks lowly to the flower in her hand, tapping it lightly against her other hand. Once she's done she turns back around, placing the flower in Gunnloda's hair. "Okay so... Just um... Can we wait for a second?" ''[''7:01 PM] Nicole - Ryleigh: "Of course, Seirixori. We'll start whenever you're both ready - there's no rush..." ''[''7:01 PM] DM: A few minutes pass. ''[''7:04 PM] Felicia - Seirixori: Seir sighs a little sadly, "We can start. Oh no, hold on, "She turns and shoves the bow she's been holding into URrak's hands, "Just um... Just hold that... Please." She clears her throat and turns back to Ryleigh, "Okay, now I'm ready. Sorry." ''[''7:05 PM] Kelsey - Urrak: Urrak does, though she looks very confused ''[''7:06 PM] Nicole - Ryleigh: Ryleigh looks a little worried, "Are you sure Seir, we can wait...if you need us to." ''[''7:06 PM] DM: Gunnloda squeezes Seir's hands. "Are you..." She trails off, unsure what to say and just kisses Seir's hands. ''[''7:07 PM] Felicia - Seirixori: "No, it's fine, we can start." She touches the flower she placed in Gunnloda's hair, "This is enough." ''[''7:11 PM] Nicole - Ryleigh: "Alright." Ryleigh clears her throat. "Marriage is a the promise between two people who love each other, and who trust in that love, who honor each other as individuals, and who choose to spend the rest of their lives together. This ceremony won’t create a relationship that doesn’t already exist between you. It’s a symbol of the promises you will make to each other. The promise to continue growing stronger as individuals and as partners. No matter what challenges you face, you now face them together. You will fail or succeed together. Because the love between you now joins you as one.” Ryleigh covers her hands in powdered silver, before taking Gunnloda and Seir’s intertwined hands in hers. She begins to sing a soft and pleasant hymn, then a light emanates from her hands and the spell is complete. (casts ceremony: Wedding. You touch adult humanoids willing to be bonded together in marriage. For the next 7 days, each target gains a +2 bonus to AC while they are within 30 feet of each other. A creature can benefit from this rite again only if widowed.)(edited) ''[''7:17 PM] Felicia - Seirixori: Seir kneels and grins, "Hey wife," She laughs and kisses Gunnloda. ''[''7:16 PM] Kyris - Brimeia: Brimeia starts clapping enthusiastically and cheering. ''[''7:20 PM] Nicole - Ryleigh: "Congratulations, you two. I hope you have a long happy life together." Ryleigh's beaming at them both. ''[''7:17 PM] Kelsey - Urrak: Urrak wraps an arm around Malica's shoulders. "Is it odd that I feel proud of 'em?" she smiles softly ''[''7:18 PM] DM: Malica leans her head on Urrak. "Is it?" ''[''7:19 PM] DM: Malica perks up suddenly and brings her lute forward. "Care for a first dance?" ''[''7:21 PM] Kelsey - Urrak: Urrak laughs "Aye! C'mon ye two, show us yer skills." she steps back, excited to see Malica in her element(edited) ''[''7:23 PM] Felicia - Seirixori: Seir freezes, "What? Uh..." She looks at Gunnloda, "I don't know how to do that." ''[''7:25 PM] DM: Gunnloda just smiles at her. "Does it matter?" She speaks a little louder so everyone can definitely hear her. "Besides, everyone else will, too." ''[''7:26 PM] Nicole - Ryleigh: "Come on, Seir - you can do it. Just sway." ''[''7:26 PM] DM: Malica starts playing a soft, romantic tune and after a few moments, she starts singing. ''[''7:28 PM] Felicia - Seirixori: Seir puffs out her cheeks but stands, "First time for everything I guess." She stands there kind of awkwardly, "Um...okay, please help me." she laughs, taking the flower from Gunnloda's hair and putting it in her own. ''[''7:29 PM] DM: Gunnloda chuckles and tries to lead her in a simple dance, though neither of them are particularly graceful. ''[''7:29 PM] Kyris - Brimeia: Brimeia turns to Ravaphine, grins, and holds out her hand. ''[''7:32 PM] Gay - Ravaphine: Ravaphine can't help but smile as she takes Brimeia's hand and joins in everyone for a dance. ''[''7:29 PM] Kelsey - Urrak: Urrak folds her arms, entirely transfixed with Malica's performance. A warm smile spreads across her face, along with a bit of a blush ''[''7:30 PM] Nicole - Ryleigh: Ryleigh walks over to Urrak, she bows to her, and holds out her hand. ''[''7:31 PM] Kelsey - Urrak: Urrak gives a sly grin "Y'think yer leadin', Asten?" she takes her hand ''[''7:32 PM] Nicole - Ryleigh: "Oh Urrak, I thought we'd already discussed this - I can do both." Ryleigh says with a sly grin. ''[''7:34 PM] Kelsey - Urrak: Urrak gives a hearty laugh and spins them around "If ye were expectin' t' make me look a fool, I'm afraid y've picked th' wrong dancin' partner" she leads them in a bit of a complex series of spins and turns and fancy footwork. She's never been more graceful. "Y'see dancin' is a lot like fightin'." she dips Ryleigh "Always gotta be quick on yer feet. Ready fer anythin'" ''[''7:35 PM] DM: Gunnloda lifts Seir's hand and spins under it. "So, v'do... it's not so bad, is it?" ''[''7:36 PM] Felicia - Seirixori: "It's not...terrible." She says, but she's more distracted than anything. Just content to watch Gunnloda than pay attention to the actual dancing part. ''[''7:37 PM] Gay - Ravaphine: As Rav and Brimeia swing around and dance, she whispers a shy, "Congratulations, you two," to Seir and Gunnloda. ''[''7:39 PM] DM: Gunnloda: "Thank you." ''[''7:37 PM] Nicole - Ryleigh: Ryleigh laughs as she and Urrak spin, turn, and when she's dipped Ryleigh drops her voice so only Urrak can hear, "I picked you so you didn't have to longingly stare at Malica." Ryleigh winks before continuing to follow Urrak's lead.(edited) ''[''7:40 PM] Kelsey - Urrak: "Hah, I see. " she spins her one last time and bows, a hand behind her back and a foot pointed upwards, resting on it's heel, for the sake of flourish. She lowers herself and kisses Ryleigh's knuckles "Thank ye fer th' dance, m'lady." she straightens up, grinning ear to ear "And I'm findin' that...I don't mind th' longin' quite so much anymore."(edited) ''[''7:44 PM] Nicole - Ryleigh: Ryleigh rolls her eyes at the 'm'lady' comment, but lets it go. She curtsies and says, "I'm here, if you need to talk." ''[''7:45 PM] Kelsey - Urrak: "I appreciate that, Ry. Truly." Urrak pats her shoulder. After a moment she walks over to the newlyweds and bows "Mind if I cut in, Gunnloda?" ''[''7:47 PM] DM: Gunnloda smiles and pulls Seir's hands up to kiss them, then she takes a step away. ''[''7:48 PM] Kelsey - Urrak: "Seir, can I have this dance?" she looks like she's trying to hide how nervous she is ''[''7:49 PM] Felicia - Seirixori: "Sure?" She says a little nervous, not at all comfortable with the dancing. ''[''7:50 PM] Kelsey - Urrak: Urrak takes Seir's hand "Is it alright if I place my hand here?" she says quietly, holding her other near the tiefling's waist ''[''7:51 PM] Felicia - Seirixori: "I guess? I don't know how this works. If you haven't noticed, my wife is a lot shorter than me." She grins. ''[''7:52 PM] Kelsey - Urrak: "That she is." Urrak chuckles as she gets them into position. "Don't worry, this one's easy. Jus' follow me" she leads them in a simple box step, the two of them slowly rotating as Malica plays. "I'm so happy fer ye, Serixiori. Y'deserve t' be happy. T' feel...secure. Safe"(edited) ''[''7:54 PM] Felicia - Seirixori: "I... Thank you." she blushes, "It's... I didn't think... I didn't think I ever would." she reaches back and pulls the flower from her hair, twirling it, "It was almost perfect." ''[''7:55 PM] Kelsey - Urrak: "Almost?" she looks to the flower as well, but keeps turning them round ''[''7:59 PM] Felicia - Seirixori: "Just a couple people I would have liked to be here, is all." She shrugs, "But the most important one was here so..." She snickers, sticking the flower in Urrak's hair. ''[''8:02 PM] Kelsey - Urrak: Urrak beams "Am I pretty now?" she spins her with the twirl of her wrist and bows "I'm sorry those folks didn't show, but hey, their loss, eh?" she pats her arm "Alright, go be with yer wife. Y've been detached from 'er hip fer a whole 10 minutes. She's probably missin' ye." she touches the flower "Did ye uh...want this back?" ''[''8:05 PM] Felicia - Seirixori: Seir's about to leave it but then she grabs it, "Y ... Yeah, sorry. I just... Yes." She gives an awkward bow and returns back to Gunnloda as she places the flower back in her own hair. "This is nice." ''[''8:07 PM] DM: Gunnloda smiles. "It is. D'you want to sit?" ''[''8:09 PM] Felicia - Seirixori: Seir's answer is to sit and pull Gunnloda to her, kissing her softly, "You just like me down here." ''[''8:10 PM] DM: Gunnloda chuckles a little. "I do, but I thought you'd be more comfortable this way. " ''[''8:12 PM] Felicia - Seirixori: "You are a lot more comfortable." ''[''7:51 PM] Alex - Nolanos: Nolanos watches everyone dancing happily, and after a moment, steps over to Rav and Brimeia. "Mind if I cut in?" He asks them.(edited) ''[''7:53 PM] Gay - Ravaphine: "No not at all," Rav smiles. She curtseys and steps away so Bri and Nolanos can have a dance. ''[''7:54 PM] Alex - Nolanos: "Oh, uh, ok. Hi," he chuckles. ''[''8:02 PM] Kyris - Brimeia: "Uh.. hi," Brimeia answers awkwardly. "Rav, are you sure you don't want to.. um" ''[''8:07 PM] Gay - Ravaphine: "What, don't you two want to dance?" Rav smirks. "Fine, how about we all dance together?" She puts her arms over their shoulders to form a small circle and begins to dance and sway to the music. ''[''8:13 PM] Alex - Nolanos: Nolanos's chuckles become full laughs. "You're ridiculous," he says, dancing along with them. ''[''8:08 PM] Nicole - Ryleigh: Ryleigh's standing off the side, just enjoying the music and tapping her foot to the beat. ''[''8:11 PM] Kelsey - Urrak: Urrak nods and watches her leave. She sidles up to Malica and speaks softly "Yer really somethin', Mal. I don't think I've ever met a woman like ye." she holds her hands behind her back. "I know yer busy entertainin', maybe that's why I feel this'll be easier." she steps to the side and turns her body more towards Malica, half in, half out. "I know what I said last night. And I just wanted t' assure ye. I meant it. All o' it. I love ye, Mal. I have fer quite some time." she looks down, her face fully flushed.(edited) ''[''8:13 PM] DM: Malica doesn't even miss a beat and just continues singing the elven song she was performing, looking at Urrak with a smile. ''[''8:18 PM] Kelsey - Urrak: "Yer gorgeous when ye sing, when ye play. An' I don't mean just on th' outside. Yer eyes light up when ye have that lute in yer hands, it's like I'm seein' yer soul." she does a bit of a jig to the music, hands still behind her back "And don't get me started on yer smile, there's children around." she spins and stops, a dopey grin on her face "Thank ye fer this. Everyone's havin' a great time."(edited) ''[''8:21 PM] Gay - Ravaphine: "She's quite the catch!" Rav calls out to Malica about Urrak in Elven.(edited) ''[''8:23 PM] Nicole - Ryleigh: Ryleigh rolls her eyes at Ravaphine's comment, but continues to smile.(edited) ''[''8:23 PM] DM: Malica's song comes to an end and she lowers her lute long enough to pull Urrak down by the collar to give her a long kiss that probably has the rest of you averting your eyes. ''[''8:25 PM] Gay - Ravaphine: You can hear a, "WHOOOP," heard from Rav's general direction.(edited) ''[''8:25 PM] Ami-Chessy: Chessy makes a dramatic barfing noise from up in the trees, but she's grinning when she's done. ''[''8:25 PM] Kelsey - Urrak: As Malica pulls away Urrak stands there, stunned, her waist still half bent "I...wow." ''[''8:29 PM] Gay - Ravaphine: "Aren't they cute?" Rav asks Bri and Nolanos "So much love in the air today." She smiles and leans over to place a kiss on both of their cheeks. ''[''8:32 PM] Alex - Nolanos: Nolanos smiles, "yeeeah, they're pretty cute." ''[''8:28 PM] Felicia - Seirixori: Seir takes a few more moments with Gunnloda before standing and moves to stand next to Ryleigh, "Thank you for doing this." ''[''8:30 PM] Nicole - Ryleigh: Ryleigh smiles at her, "Seirixori...the pleasure was all mine. I've never done anything like this, I just hope it didn't disappoint." ''[''8:34 PM] Felicia - Seirixori: "How could it?" She smiles, having picked up the bow on her way over, she places it on her back. "I've had two mostly good days in a row, oh almost three! It's great." ''[''8:37 PM] Nicole - Ryleigh: "I'm glad, you deserve to be happy and surrounded by people who care and love you Seir. I didn't know you before Gunnloda, but...I remember what you were like when she left...you make each other better and I hope you continue to do so." Ryleigh pauses for a moment, "I worried you were having second thought this morning. You seemed a little off."(edited) ''[''8:40 PM] Felicia - Seirixori: "No, it was... Well, we did indeed have a few other things to talk about. It wasn't really about getting married, it was... Well personal. For Gunnloda and I'm glad it got brought up. That's all." ''[''8:42 PM] Nicole - Ryleigh: Ryleigh nods, "but you're ok?" ''[''8:42 PM] Felicia - Seirixori: "I'm good, Ryleigh, really." ''[''8:44 PM] Nicole - Ryleigh: Ryleigh smiles at Seir and her voice is gentle, "Just making sure. Thank you for letting me do this, you're important to me and I'm really happy for you."(edited) ''[''8:44 PM] Felicia - Seirixori: "Of course, I wouldn't have wanted anyone else to do it." ''[''8:44 PM] Kelsey - Urrak: Urrak places a hand on Malica's arm, stroking it lightly "It's a shame these folks aren't as talented as ye. I'd sell my soul fer a dance." she moves her hand down and places a thumb lightly on the lutes strings. She slides it down the length of a fret and looks back up. ''[''8:47 PM] DM: Malica smiles. "I think we can make do..." She pulls the lute around so it's on her back and takes Urrak's hands, guiding them to their places, and she starts to sing instead. Even without music, it's quite beautiful. ''[''8:53 PM] Kelsey - Urrak: "Gods, Mal..." she bows her head and closes her eyes, when she opens them again they're glassy "Yer incredible..." she leads them is a slow, swaying dance, simple but classic. She pulls her closer, her arm wrapping behind Malica's back "Kook no av a'vail ul'nk, uvk I'rr kook avai av navo. Raxo, k'duav drako, k'duav holo. Id I kao, I kao raxa'vk avai. Avk vhud orko duv I ukk dal av dhak rado, al dho vovd?" it's rough and guttural, as all orc is, but if you listen closely, it sounds like poetry.(edited) ''[''9:06 PM] Kelsey - Urrak: Urrak slows and then stops their swaying as Malica's song ends. She leans down and kisses her gently, her hands lightly gripping either side of her face. After she pulls away, she takes her by the hand and leads them back to the group. ''[''8:54 PM] Felicia - Seirixori: Seir goes back to sit with Gunnloda, this time pulling the bow into her lap, tracing her fingers along the wood, "I kind of miss the use of Poni right now." she gives a small laugh. Then she frowns, "Aw, I should have asked someone to bring us churros." ''[''9:01 PM] DM: Gunnloda smiles. "They are delicious..." She pulls the little figurine Seir gave her out. It's been on her person since Seir gave it to her. "You know... it's not like looking with Poni, but there is a way to go to a person." ''[''9:04 PM] Felicia - Seirixori: Seir freezes, "I always forget... I don't... I'm scared." She whispers after a few moments of silence. ''[''9:06 PM] DM: Gunnloda moves to Seir's side so she can press a kiss to her forehead. "When you're ready, v'do. There's no rush." ''[''9:11 PM] Felicia - Seirixori: She nods and puts the bow away, wrapping her arms around Gunnloda, "Do you think we can sneak away... And take a nap." she laughs, "I'm still kind of tired." ''[''9:13 PM] DM: She chuckles. "That sounds wonderful... and I think they'd be none the wiser." ''[''9:17 PM] Felicia - Seirixori: "Great!" Seir quickly stands and tugs Gunnloda with her, "Nap time with the wife." She laughs as they walk away. ''[''9:21 PM] Kelsey - Urrak: Urrak is sitting behind Malica, her arms around her middle "They really are adorable t'gether..." she rests her chin on Malica's shoulder "Seein' them so happy...makes it easier. Even though I'd still love t' drown myself in ale." she huffs "Dinner is gonna be...difficult." ''[''9:23 PM] DM: Malica grins and nudges her. "I can try to be very distracting for you." ''[''9:25 PM] Kelsey - Urrak: Urrak nuzzles her neck "Like y'aren't already!" she kisses her shoulder "I appreciate that, truly. I hope ye don't mind me bein' stuck t' yer side all evenin'." ''[''9:27 PM] DM: "Why would I mind that?" ''[''9:30 PM] Kelsey - Urrak: "I mean, I know I'm irresistible." she places a kiss behind her ear "But I've also been told I'm quite...gratin'. Annoyin'. Loud." she laughs without sound "And don't get me started on my face."(edited) ''[''9:34 PM] DM: She smiles and leans back into Urrak, getting comfortable. "I'm kind of fond of that face." ''[''9:38 PM] Kelsey - Urrak: Urrak holds her tight for a long moment, taking her all in, "It's fond o' ye too." she moves to stand, offering a hand to Malica "Did ye...want t' look around th' city with me? I haven't really had th' chance. We were always so...tight on time."(edited) ''[''9:40 PM] DM: She puts her hand in Urrak's and lets her pull her up. "I think that would be fun." ''[''9:42 PM] Kelsey - Urrak: ''Urrak brings her hand to her lips and kisses it. She turns to the rest of the group and waves "See ye back at...well I guess it's Headquarters now, eh?" she laughs at how absurd it sounds "I'd say don't wait up but, ye wouldn't anyway." she walks off with Malica(edited) Back - Next